Floor cleaning appliance having a floor engaging cleaning head and an elongated handle extending therefrom are well known in the art. Perhaps one of the most common long-handled floor cleaning devices seen on a daily basis is that of industrial push style dust mop. They have been used for generations in hospitals, schools, warehouses, office buildings, and other similar industrial and commercial locations to keep the floors clean and free of debris. While they undoubtedly do their job well, it does not mean they cannot be improved. One aspect of push mop utilization in need of most improvement is its ergonomic functionality. This is especially true for those who spend many hours pushing a mop with their hands, arms, and wrists at an uncomfortable angle to one another while twisting and potentially straining the upper body. Additionally, the long handled nature of the mop makes it difficult to control, especially when trying to move the mop from side to side.
Prior to the conception and design of the present invention, efforts have been made to alleviate the need for the user to twist upper body during use of the push style dust mop and to improve control thereof. U.S. Pat No. D509,414 issued to Hinden discloses the design for an ergonomically contoured adjustable handle for use with multiple heads. This design patent does not appear to disclose a device with bilateral handle grips and has a different design than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,222 issued to Furr-Britt discloses a dual handle attachment for an appliance. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a bilateral handle grip and is designed differently than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 468,503 issued to Silverman discloses a mop handle similar to a paint brush handle. This design patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a bilateral handle grip and is designed differently than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 468,502 issued to Silverman discloses a mop handle similar to a paint brush. This design patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a bilateral handle grip and is designed differently than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,944 issued to Biggs discloses an ergonomic mop apparatus. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a bilateral handle grip and is designed differently than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 411,673 issued to Biggs discloses an ergonomic mop handle. This design patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a bilateral handle grip and is designed differently than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D 378,798 issued to Berti discloses a sponge mop handle. This design patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a bilateral handle grip and is designed differently than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,776 issued to Rubel discloses a vacuum cleaner. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses a bilateral handle grip and is designed differently than the instant invention.